When I look at you
by jessicuhxoo
Summary: When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth, you love me for who I am, like the stars hold the moon, right there where they belong, and I know I'm not alone, when my world is falling apart, when there's no light to break up the dark, that's when I, I look at you. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own fairytail sadly, if I did everyone would be canon already. And snow fairy would be playing all the time**** BTW, this story is set in MODERN TIME! **

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Lucy fiddled with her fingers nervously, waiting. Something she's been doing her whole life. Waiting. She looked up and glanced at the clock hanging on the white walls of the hospital. 4:43 AM. It was getting late. She scanned the waiting room and her heart swelled with gratitude. She was surrounded by all her friends.

Her best friend Juvia had her head on her husband's lap as she lied on the couch while he stroked her hair. Her gaze then averted to her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend, who now happens to be close friends with her and Natsu. Then there was her sister Erza, who was slumping on the uncomfortable plastic chair, her arms crossed, and her head falling every few minutes as she dozed off then woke up.

And lastly there was her boyfriend's father. Who she so badly wanted to call an in-law. But for right now, all she wanted in that moment was for her boyfriend to get out safe and sound, fall asleep in his arms and get this night over with. But she wished it was that simple. It never was. Not with Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's P.O.V<strong>

Gazing down at his wife's beautiful face, he stroked her soft, light blue hair, and couldn't help but be grateful for the man responsible for having her in his arms. Gray hated to admit it, but if it wasn't for that flame idiot, he would have never met Juvia. The memory still burns fresh into his mind.

_I sat next to my best friend on the couch. We were at a party his girlfriend Lucy was throwing. Tapping my foot on the ground impatiently waiting for the "beauty" my so called best friend has set me up with. I learned long ago not to trust that idiot to pick a date for me, but this one was supposedly "the one". I knew well that it was just bullshit he fed to get me to agree, so I did. For the sake of my sanity._

_And right then and there my eyes fell on a true beauty walking our way. That couldn't be the girl Natsu set me up with. I never even realized that flame brain actually knew hot girls._

"_Natsu!" the beauty called out once she approached them, gathering Natsu in a bear hug. "It's been too long! How are you?" she asked, her perfectly shaped lips curving into a stunning, ice-melting grin causing a cute little dimple to appear on her right cheek._

_Natsu smirked, knowing already the look on my face, before he responded "I'm great, Juvia! I heard you just moved into the apartment complex down the street?" He asked, with a tone that seemed to already know the beauty's answer._

"_Juvia has. But sadly, Juvia doesn't know anyone there and you know how socially awkward Juvia could be." She rolled her eyes, annoyed with herself and her self-consciousness. I have no idea, why the woman would be self-conscious, did she not know she looked like a goddess?_

_Natsu, still wearing that proud smirk on his face, Oh how I want to hit that idiot in the face. He responded to Juvia "Well, lucky for you I know someone down there." He moved his hands in the space next to him, to find it vacant._

"_I'm right here." I tapped Natsu's left shoulder, not taking my eyes off of the woman in front of me._

"_Oh, sorry man." He gripped my bicep. "Juvia this is Gray, he lives in the same building. Gray, this is Juvia." He introduced us, while giving me a knowing look._

_Juvia bit down on her lip, as her cheeks turned crimson red, making her look even more adorable, "Hi." She said shyly._

"_Hey," I grunted in reply, as I grinned cheekily._

"_Well," Natsu rubbed his hands together and put them behind his head, "I'll leave you two crazy kids alone. Don't do anything I wouldn't do Ice-princess." He smirked, laughing as he bent down to grab his cane and walk away giving Juvia and me some privacy._

Gray smiled at the memory. He owed Natsu his life. Not only was he his best friend, but he was the brother he never had. His train of thoughts were interrupted by Juvia's melodic voice calling his name. "Yeah, babe?" Gray grunted.

"Do you think that the operation will succeed?" She asked faintly, raising her head from his lap to sit up and lean against his chest as he wraps his arms around her surrounding her with his warmth.

Gray kissed her hair, then rested his chin on the top of her head, "Oh, I hope so. I really do." He said, while staring into space.

* * *

><p><strong>Erza's P.O.V<strong>

Her head snapped up, after dozing off for what seemed like the hundredth time that minute. She had to stay awake. To be there for her sister, and her boyfriend. He was like a brother to her. He has always been there for her, even though he didn't have to be. Natsu was the kind person who was glad to help someone with no interest whatsoever. He was just kind that way. Her thoughts took her back to a certain time…

_I banged on the wooden door rapidly, tears streaming down my face. My eyes were probably bloodshot and puffy but I really didn't care at this point. I really needed Lucy to open the door. I heard a muffled voice ask who's there, "It's me, Erza. Open up!" I yelled impatiently. _

_The door swung open revealing a puzzled looking Natsu, "Erza? What are you doing here? He asked me, my heels clicked together as I walked past him and started to pace inside the house. Closing the door slowly, Natsu turned around and carefully started to walk back to the couch he was lounging on before I barged in._

"_Where's Lucy?" I cried out frustrated, as the tears fell from my eyes._

"_She's out shopping with Juvia. Do you need anything? You sound upset." Natsu asked concerned._

"_You wouldn't understand." I said while sobbing, sitting on the couch burying my head in my hands._

_Natsu carefully sat on the couch next to me, and responded "Try me, you know damn well these lips are not only for pleasure, they're for advice as well." He smirked at me, "Now who do I have to beat up?" he asked, while making me let out a giggle._

_I grabbed a tissue from the box on the coffee table in front of me, and blew my nose and sighed. "Mystogan, broke up with me." I said softly, tears forming all over again in my eye_

_Natsu let out a loud gasp startling me, "Oh, no he di-in't! I'm gonna hunt that good-for-nothing bitch down and kick his oh-so-sexy ass!" He said, imitating Lucy._

_I looked at him in pure shock, and couldn't help myself from bursting out laughing at his imitation as my sister, I genuinely started to feel a little better, "You think Mystogan has a sexy ass?" I giggled while playing along with his joke._

"_Totally, way better than my other girlfriends." He joked again, laughing once he heard me laugh again. "So, I'm no chick but I think you guys stuff your face with desserts and watch stupid sappy movies when you can't handle your emotions. Am I right?" he asked me with smirk on his face._

_I stared at him, "Do I seem like the type of girl to stuff my face with cake, and watch a sappy romance movie?!" I growled at him._

"_Uh…." Natsu replied, as he looked like he was about to shit his pants._

_I smirked and let out a laugh, and punched him in the shoulder saying, "You got that right."_

_Natsu laughed and let out a sigh in relief, "Well, lucky for you Lucy and I just went to the grocery store earlier today, so brace yourself bitch, we're in for a night of gossiping, checking out the actor's ass and talking about what's hot and what's not." He paused and cleared his throat, "That is until Lucy comes home, then I'm back to the guy I am where I do not give a shit about any of those things. And what happened in this room, stays in this room got it?" he stated._

_I laughed once more, shaking my head. "We will see about that." I stated while I hugged him and thanked him._

Erza slightly smiles at the memory. He made her feel great that night. Not even Lucy was able to cheer her up like he did. Sighing, she closed her eyes, silently praying to the Heavens that he would come out fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisanna's P.O.V<strong>

Natsu's ex-girlfriend sat still on the couch where Juvia and Gray were sitting as well, also praying for the operation to succeed. Not only for Natsu, but also for Lucy. Lucy would be devastated if something went terribly wrong, seeing as the surgery had a 50/50 percent chance of succeeding. Natsu. The name rung in her ears as memories of the time he was there for her when she most needed him flashed before her eyes…

_Clutching the phone tightly to my ear, my heart rate increasing with every dial tone, as silent tears ran down my flushed cheeks. "Hello?" I hear as a hoarse voice on the other side of the line, "Natsu…" I cried out._

"_Lisanna?" Natsu asked, surpised to hear from me._

"_Yeah." I whispered, then added. "M-my b-brother and s-sister. They-they're g-gone." I sobbed loudly, cutting right to the chase. I needed someone desperately, I didn't know who to call. Even though Natsu is my ex-boyfriend and things ended terribly for us, he's the only one I know who can help me get through this. So, I called him, needing a friend. Natsu knows how much they mean to me, they are my only family._

"_I'll be right there." And the next thing I heard was the line ending, and Natsu was at my doorstep in 10 minutes. I didn't even know how he did it, but that didn't matter. He was here for me, right when I needed him. No matter are past, no matter if we said things we didn't mean. He was here for me like the best friend he has always been._

And from that moment and on, she became very close friends with him and his girlfriend Lucy. And just like he was there for her, she was here for him as well. Not to return the favor, it was simply because she cared deeply for him. He was her best friend after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>

4:53 AM. 10 minutes passed. 10 minutes that felt like a decade. She leaned back on her chair, resting the back of her head on the wall behind, her mind drifting to the memory of the moment they both met…

_I walked out of the coffee shop and into the fresh air of a Tuesday afternoon, being on cloud nine after nailing down a job as a personal assistant for the biggest editor in town. I hummed happily, as I started walking down the street, taking occasional sips from my hot coffee, my thoughts running wild as I imagined what it would be like to show up to work every day and read amazing novels that weren't even published yet! Life was being too good to me. _

_And then….BAM_

_That is until a hard, toned body smacked right into me, causing my coffee to spill all over my brand new shirt. "UGH!" I cried out in despair._

"_I'm so sorry." I heard a deep voice say, "Yeah, well sorry isn't going to make up for this shirt." I stated in anger still looking down at my ruined blouse._

"_Gosh! Are you __**blind**__ how could you not see me?! I snapped still fuming, I finally looked up to be greeted by a sight of a very attractive young man. I am such a bitch, I thought angrily._

"_Yeah, uh, I sorta am." He said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "And I apologize again, my dog is still training, so I tend to bump into people a lot." He explained._

_Oh man, I am a terrible bitch. "Oh." I responded. That was the only fucking thing I said. I felt horrible. Why did I ask that question? I never did in my whole entire life, but now when the man is actually blind, I say it. Just great! I gave myself a mental Lucy kick, then returned my attention to the attractive pink haired man before me. "Well, don't think that'll make up for my ruined shirt." I finally said, wanting to treat him like the normal person he is. Just because he was blind doesn't make him any less of a person._

_He smirked, and let out a laugh. "Maybe another coffee would do?" he asked me._

_My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "How did you know it was coffee?" I asked suspiciously, if this guy was faking he sure was going to get one hell of a Lucy kick!_

"_When you lose that sense," he pointed to his eyes, "This sense becomes stronger." He then tapped his nose. "And I believe it's a black coffee, am I right?" He stated now with a goofy grin on his face._

_I smiled a genuine smile, this man was not bad at all. Other than the fact that he spilled coffee all over me, but I was willing to overlook that because of his condition. "Yes, you are." I stated softly, then paused. "I'm Lucy, by the way." I put up my hand for a handshake but then realized he's not capable of seeing me, so I dropped it. Stupid me. What the heck was wrong with me? Of course he wouldn't be able to see I had my hand out, I angrily kicked myself again. I was going to have a lot of mental bruises._

"_Natsu." He stated while extending his hand, I smiled and gladly took it in my hand shaking it. "And this is Happy. The good for nothing dog." He growled out._

_I giggled, then bent down to pet his dog for a few moments, then I stood back up, "And if you're wondering if I'm old, wrinkly with grey hair, I'd be glad to tell you that I'm not." I stated, only half joking._

_Natsu nodded his head, "I know." And before I could say anything, he added, "That voice definitely doesn't belong to an old lady." He stated while smirking._

_And that was the day, I Lucy Heartfilia, fell for Natsu Dragneel's charm._

Lucy sighed as she came back to reality, it had been almost a year since there first encounter, and the memory still floated fresh in her mind, like it was just yesterday. Sighing again, another flashback came before her eyes…

_My hands were intertwined with my lovely boyfriend of 5 months. I sat at the couch that was at the center of his apartment, early in the morning after spending the night there. I took a glance at Natsu, and frowned, something's wrong._

"_What is it Natsu? You seemed stressed…" I asked warily._

_His thumb, gently rubbed against my hands, as he inhaled a deep breath, then exhaled it a moment later, "Luce… I don't know how to tell you this, but… I think that…" he paused for a few couple of seconds._

"_Natsu, just spit it out already!" I stated nervously, while I rose my hand to his cheek, but I suddenly get a cold unpleasant chill running down my spine once he pulled his warmth away. "You're worrying me sweetie." I said, feeling a huge painful lump forming in my throat. Oh god, he isn't? Is he? I thought shakily._

"_We should end this." He quickly said, pulling his hand away from mine, already making me miss a piece of my heart. "This is not working out." He continued._

"_W-what?" Tears started to form in my eyes, as I tried to swallow the lump that formed in my throat, "B-but just yesterday y-you told me th-that you l-loved me…" I stuttered in a whisper, as tears streamed down my face._

_I looked into his eyes, I saw that his eyes softened and he moved closer to me, and carefully placed his palm on my cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb wiping away my tears. "Yes I did. And I still do. It's just… when a guy tells a girl he loves her, he should be able to __**show**__ her. To-to make __**love **__to her. To make her experience life's greatest pleasure. And with my disability to so, I-I think that you'd be better off with a man that can show you his love." He stated, his voice softening with every painful word he said._

_More tears flowed down my cheeks, as I raised my hand up to place it on his that was placed on my cheek, then took his hand and moved it to my mouth and I kissed his palm softly, "Natsu, I know you love me. You don't have to show me with sexual intercourse, the little gestures you do, even when I know it's hard for you. They're enough for me. I'm not asking you for anything, I only want you to stay with me. I'd rather abstain from sex my entire life, than be separated from you." I whispered softly._

_Natsu pulled his hand away from mine, then gathered me into his strong arms, planting a soft kiss on my head, while whispering. "I love you. So so much." He paused for second, "And I promise you that someday I'd be able to make love to you. Even if it was the last day of my life." He grunted gently._

"Oh, Natsu…" Lucy whispered, coming back to reality, her head in her hands, silent tears running down her face.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Lucy heard her boyfriend's father speak gently to her as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little nervous, that's all." Lucy replied, lying through her teeth.

The father that felt like he was her own father, gave her a knowing look, "No, you're not 'just a little nervous', you're sweating from anxiety. He's gonna be fine you know. Even if the surgery doesn't succeed, he ain't going to lose anything. He'd lived his whole life without the sense of sight, what difference would it make now?" Igneel said, obviously trying to make her nerves go away, but it was no use.

"The difference is, this time he's expecting to see something. He's so positive that it's going to work that he already planned all the things we'd do. His positive attitude worries me of the outcome of this. If the surgery fails, he's gonna be devastated!" She explained, looking forward as tears continued to slide down her face, "It's going to kill him!" She cried out in frustration.

Just when Igneel was about to speak further, the doctor emerged from the OR, with no expression that could elaborate the results. "Natsu Dragneel? I presume," He stated as he glanced around the room. He greeted Natsu's father by saying "Mr. Dragneel. Everything went by smoothly. We're not sure of the results but everything's looking up and the surgery went incredibly great. It's going to take about a week for his eyes to adjust to the light and everything, but until then, we're not positive that his sight is 100% back." He explained, not making Lucy feel any sort of relief. Things were still uncertain, which put her more on edge than she was before.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later.<strong>

Lucy, held onto Natsu's hand in hers as she stood beside the bed he sat on, with bandages over his eyes. Lucy has spent the last week worrying over the results of the surgery and whether Natsu would be able to see or not. And after a wait that seemed to drag on forever, it was finally the time.

Squeezing Natsu's hand for support, she had a little problem standing on her own two feet while the doctor slowly started unwrapping the bandages.

After slowly removing it, Natsu started blinking his eyes furiously for about a minute- that as cliché as it sounds- seemed to last for eternity, until Natsu grinned saying, "At last, I get to see the most beautiful girl in front of me." He said, hopping off the bed, and wrapping his arms around her as he picked her up and spun her around laughing happily.

"Oh my goodness, Natsu! I can't believe this!" Lucy exclaimed, happily and giggling in his arms.

Placing her back on the ground, Natsu let her go, getting on both of his knees. "I know this is really not the time, or the place, but I've been waiting for this moment the second I saw you, Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?" Before Lucy could even muster a response, he added, "If Gray asks, I proposed to you at a fancy restaurant down town, got it?" He joked while grinning.

Tears blurring her vision, she nodded her head rapidly, "Yes, yes and yes."

Natsu, opened his hand and slid the ring he has been holding onto, on Lucy's finger then got off the ground, and wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her tenderly, yet passionately.

She was soon to be called, Mrs. Lucy Dragneel. She had to admit, that when she laid her eyes on Natsu, he was all she could see, and now she is all he can see.

* * *

><p><em>When the waves are flooding the shore<em>

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I_

_I look at you._

_THE END, this one shot was based off the song When I look at you by Miley Cyrus :)_

**Authors Note: So, I decided to do another one-shot this time about NALU, but YES I had to put GRUVIA in there as well xD but please don't be harsh, this is my first time writing a NALU fic so I'm sorry if Natsu was a bit OC. And #sorrynotsorry I made Happy a dog, its modern time people! You don't see people walking around blind with a cat, well now that I think about it I don't know maybe that could happen. YES, I also added Lisanna because I do not hate her, just because I don't ship her with Natsu, doesn't mean I hate her, I actually like and enjoy her character. like juvia I believe she deserves more screen time in the manga and anime! Anyway, yes I made Erza lucy's sister don't question it xD and did ya like how I put mystagon breaking up with her? BECAUSE we all know jellal would never do that xD but maybe mystagon wouldn't of done that either…. Maybe I should have used Siegrain instead….. OH well damnit too late now xD but anyway reviews are lovely, and criticism is welcomed, I love to improve, and I'm sorry if grammar is terrible that is not my best thing, and this was actually also my first time writing in actual Point Of View too, so yeah… there's that. I don't know if you noticed. But I HATE writing in people's point of view. I like to write in third person point of view, because it's more fun to combine everything, and honestly it's SUPER EASIER. But thank you for reading, I really hoped you enjoyed it! And sorry about the long authors note XD**


End file.
